Keep Your Hands of My Boy
by MoonaPark
Summary: Saat Jung Yunho menyesal ... Yunjae, YunChul, Minjae


Seorang namja cantik tengah berbaring diatas ranjang _King Size_-nya seraya mendengarkan lagu _Pop - Punk_ kesukaannya. Matanya terpejam – sesekali bersenandung kecil – menggerakan kepalanya sesuai dengan ritme musik.

_"Keep your hands of my boy.."_

_"Keep your hands of my boy.."_

Lirik itu selalu keluar dari dalam mulutnya ketika sang penyanyi asli Joel Madden menyanyikan lirik _reff_-nya. Entah kenapa hanya lirik itu saja, apakah namja cantik – Kim Jaejoong tidak menghapal semua liriknya?

Wait!

Bukankah seharusnya _'Keep your hands of my girl'_ ?

Tes

Setetes air mata keluar dari mata bulat nan indah miliknya. Pandangannya memandang datar segala sesuatu yang ada didepannya. Meskipun lagu itu terbilang lagu semangat, namun Jaejoong menyanyikannya dengan ratapan wajah sayu dan sendu.

_"Keep your hands of my boy..."_

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan – rasa sakit menghinggapi kepalanya. Mungkin rasa sakitnya disebabkan karena ia menangis semalaman. Sungguh, bahkan rasa sakit dikepalanya tidak melebihi rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Eunghh.." Jaejoong menggeliat pelan. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Jaejoong memutar badannya sehingga ia bisa merasakan lebih dekat hembusan nafas seseorang yang amat ia cintai 7 tahun ini, tentu saja sang suami. Tangannya mulai meraba wajah tampan milik suaminya itu. Betapa damainya perasaan Jaejoong.

"Boo.." Jaejoong sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara suaminya. Sudah bangun rupanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sangat nakal eoh.." goda Yunho – mengecupi kening Jaejoong yang masih betah meraba wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bisa melihat lagi.." tutur Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan sangat tahu jika banyak makna kesedihan dibalik kata-kata itu.

"Boo-"

"Aku tahu itu sangat mustahil. Dokter pun bilang jika aku akan menjadi buta permanen. Hehe. Jangan khawatir. Dengan kau selalu setia disampingku – aku bahagia.." ungkap Jaejoong dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Sejujurnya Yunho sangat merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Hatinya bagai ditancapkan belati tajam. 'Setia' – Apakah Yunho bisa dikatakan setia? Ia tahu – dirinya salah karena telah menduakan Jaejoong. Tapi, ia pun tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini. Andai Jaejoong tidak buta – ah – apa itu berarti Yunho tak bisa menerima Jaejoong apa adanya? Sebaiknya Yunho memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tahu jika selama satu tahun ini, suami tercintanya melakukan perselingkuhan.

"Saranghae BooJaejoongie.. Saranghae.." hanya itu yang bisa Yunho katakan.

"Na do" balas Jaejoong dengan perasaan tulusnya. Padahal dibalik semua itu. dirinya sangat paham dan tahu, apa yang Yunho lakukan dibelakangnya. Bukankah dia buta? Ya dia buta. Namja cantik itu mengalami kebutaan lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Beruntung Jaejoong bisa melewati masa krisisnya – tentu saja karena dukungan Yunho. Semua masa labilnya pun ia lalui dengan bahagia, Yunho sangat setia menjaga Jaejoong.

Lalu apa sekarang? Jaejoong paham, Jika tak selamanya manusia akan bertahan – anggap saja Yunho sedang jenuh bersamanya. Tapi jenuh selama satu tahun? Perlukah Jaejoong bertahan dengan kepura-puraannya. Harus ia akui, dirinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat merelakan suaminya membagi cintanya.

_"Chulie~a..shh...ahhh.."_

_ "Yun..Fasss..terr..please...ahhh..Good.."_

Aku menempelkan telingaku didepan pintu kamar ku dan Yunho. Ribuan jarum dengan cepat menusuk-nusuk tiap jantungku.

"Yun..Appoyo. Hiks.." aku mendekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, tubuhku merosot hingga terduduk dilantai – bersandar pada tembok – tepat disebelah pintu kamarku.

Apakah Yunho tahu jika aku merasakan sakit ini? Sungguh perih. Entah hal ini keberapa kalinya aku memergoki mereka bercinta dibelakangku. Berusaha menahan pedih saat mendengar kata-kata cinta keluar dari mulut suamiku untuk orang lain. Jika ia mencintai orang itu, mengapa harus mengatakan cinta juga untukku?

_ 'Siapa yang kau cinta sebenarnya yun~ ?'_

Aku tahu saat kau memelukku, pandanganmu tertuju padanya. Aku tahu kau membawaku ke kamar tamu – bukan kamar kita. Aku tahu kau meninabobokan ku agar kau lebih cepat bersamanya. Apakah aku seperti penganggu dimatamu? Atau bahkan bisa dibilang _parasit_?

Kau bilang cinta padaku, kau juga bilang cinta padanya.

Kau menyentuhku dan juga menyentuhnya.

Kau mengemgam erat tanganku tapi kau tak melepas tangannya.

Kau memelukku dan juga mendekapnya.

Ini sangat sakit. Aku terlihat seperti namja buta yang bodoh. Yah! Aku ini memang bodoh dan pengecut. Aku terlalu takut jika kau memilihnya pada akhirnya. Aku terlalu takut untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa topangan tanganmu. Aku terlalu takut menjalani hari-hari ku tanpa sosok dirimu. Aku terlalu takut tak bisa merasakan hembusan nafasmu ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan jika aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpamu. Banyak yang ku takut kan, bahkan aku sendiri ragu jika aku masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa dirimu disisiku.

Bisakah aku pergi dari hidupmu sekarang?

Yunho mulai membuka matanya lalu dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, membuat namja cantik yang tengah tidur disebelahnya terusik. Yunho mengambil celana _boxer_-nya yang berserakan dilantai akibat aktivitas panasnya semalam.

_GREB_

"Chagi, kau mau kemana ehm? Ini masih pagi.." Heechul memeluk tububh Yunho dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Yunho.

"Aku harus ke kamar istriku. Kau tahu kan, dia harus bangun dengan merasakan aku berada disampingnya.." Yunho memutarkan badannya hingga ia dan Heechul bisa saling berhadapan. Dikecupnya bibir Heechul sekilas – ia tak ingin membuat kekasih _simpanan_-nya itu kesal.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tak menceraikannya juga? Bukankah ia terlihat seperti istri yang tak berguna?" celetuk Heechul yang sedikit dongkol mengingat kekasihnya harus selalu berpura-pura dihadapan istrinya yang buta. Yunho memandang Heechul dengan tatapan memelas – berharap kekasihnya itu mengerti. Ia tak mungkin menceraikan Jaejoong meski ia memiliki Heechul. Jaejoong sudah seperti separuh dari jiwanya – well – walau ia juga harus mengakui bahwa Heechul adalah orang yang ia cintai juga.

"Ara .. Ara .." Akhirnya Heechul mengerti dan membuat Yunho tersenyum semeringah. Yunho pun mulai melumat bibir Heechul dan mengulumnya.

Yunho mulai masuk ke kamar tamu dimana Jaejoong berada – memulai aktivitasnya untuk berpura-pura jika tadi malam, ia tidur disamping Jaejoong. Yunho mulai panik saat melihat Jaejoong tidak ada diatas kasurnya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sehelai kertas berada diatas bantal. Meski tulisanny sangat berantakan, tapi Yunho bisa membacanya.

_Untuk Seseorang yang amat berharga_

_Separuh jiwaku dan juga nafasku_

_Saranghamida_

_Jeongmal Saranghamida_

_Semoga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya_

_Bukan dengan garis takdir seperti ini_

_Tentunya yang paling baik_

_Berbahagialah dengannya_

_Aku selalu mendoakanmu~_

_Dari seseorang yang tak kan bisa melupakanmu,_

_Kim Jaejoong ~_

Buliran air mata jatuh dari kelopak mataku. Menyesal – mungkin kata yang tepat untukku. Aku menyesal. Dadaku terasa sesak sekarang, haruskah seperti ini? Aku tahu, aku mahluk paling serakah didunia ini. Menginginkan dua orang secara sekaligus. Sungguh, aku hanya takut untuk memilih. Aku tak bisa tanpa keduanya.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku.

Tidak!

Aku bisa mati jika tanpa Jaejoong disampingku. Aku bisa menderita jika tak bisa melihat senyum manisnya tiap hari.

"Boo! Boo..! Cepat keluar! Aku tahu kau bersembunyi! Mian boo! Jangan membuatku takut.. hiks hiks.." aku mencari Jaejoong keseluruh sudut ruangan – aku terlihat seperti orang terkena gangguan jiwa. Ya! Jiwaku bisa hilang jika tak bersama Jaejoong.

"YUNHO~A BERHENTI!" Heechul menarik tubuhku dengan kasar dan kini aku berada didekapannya. Aku meraung-raung dan berteriak histeris seraya menyebut nama Jaejoong dan mengumamkan kata maaf. Aku benar-benar namja brengsek.

"Yunho~a, aku mohon hentikan. Hiks hiks.."

"Jaejoongie, mian.. hiks.. mian.. hiks... Dorawa.. hiks.."

Tak terasa sudah satu tahun Yunho menjalani hidupnya sendirian tanpa Jaejoong disampingnya. Ia juga memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Heechul, beruntung Heechul sangat pengertian. Selama satu tahun Yunho menjalani penyiksaan batin, Heechul selalu memperhatikan Yunho. Ia mencintai namja itu sebagai dongsaengnya – Heechul lebih tua setahun dari Yunho.

"Boo, kau dimana sebenarnya? Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku ingin sekarang. Mianhae boo. Aku mohon kembalilah. Jebal.." ucap Yunho – mengelus foto Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho menuju taman – tempat dimana dulu ia sering kungjungi bersama Jaejoong – Yunho berniat melepaskan rasa penatnya. Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti itu seperti kehilangan jiwamu sendiri. Sakit memang. Tapi semua itu karma yang harus ditanggung Yunho bukan?

Yunho tersenyum miris saat melihat beberapa pasangan yang sedang berpacaran di taman itu. Ada juga beberapa pasutri-pasutri yang membawa anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Yunho iri melihat keharmonisan yang ada didepan matanya. Andai Jaejoong masih ada disampingnya, pasti mereka tetap terlihat pasangan yang serasi bukan?

"Minnie~a.."

_DEG_

Yunho merasakan _dejavu _saat mendengar suara namja yang tak asing ditelinganya. Mungkin kah?

Mata Yunho terbelalak. Jaejoong – namja yang selama satu tahun ini ia cari. Jaejoong – namja yang membuatnya hampir gila. Jaejoong. Jaejoong ada dihadapannya – memakai kaus V-neck putih dengan celana Jins berlari kearah namja jangkung dihadapannya.

Hati Yunho mencelos saat melihat Namja jangkung itu mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas – membuat rona merah dipipi Jaejoong terlihat jelas. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, darahnya mulai mendidih. Ia sangat yakin jika namja cantik itu adalah Jaejoong, istrinya. Meski sekrang rambut Jaejoong terlihat lebih pendek dan berwarna merah kecoklataan. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan, namja itu tidak buta. Tapi Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya, namja itu adalah Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah cepat – bisa dibilang berlari Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan namja jangkung itu – menariknya dengan paksa.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jaejoong seraya menatap marah kepada Yunho. Seakan tak peduli Yunho hanya memandang tajam kearah namja jangkung.

"Menjauh dari istriku!" hardik Yunho dan membuat namja itu geram. Dengan sekali hentakan namja itu menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan memeluknya posesif. Jaejoong sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kau sudah gila eoh! Jelas-jelas dia adalah istriku!" klaimnya posesif.

"Boo, katakan padanya bahwa kau istriku.." pinta Yunho dengan tatapan sendu. Bukankah memang ia masih suami sah Jaejoong?

"Nuguya? Aku tak mengenalmu.. Changmin lah suamiku." polos Jaejoong. Bagaikan ditusuk sebilah pedang, Yunho menatap sendu mata Jaejoong. Apakah sebenci itu Jaejoong pada dirinya? Sehingga berkata bahwa ia tak mengenalnya?

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Istriku tak mengenal mu. Kau perlu konsultasi dengan psikiater rupanya.." saran Changmin – lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"Boojae.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhae. Aku salah telah menyakitimu. Aku mohon kembali lah. Satu tahun tanpamu, aku benar-benar menderita. Aku tak bisa. Jebal. Aku sudah tak bersama Heechul, aku memilihmu. Hanya dirimu. Hiks.." ucap Yunho seraya berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong, sementara kedua namja dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan heran.

"err- Aku bukan Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jeje. Aku mohon, berdirilah.." pinta Jeje – namja itu sudah memberitahu nama aslinya bukan?

"Jebal. Jangan membohongiku! Terserah siapa namamu, yang aku tahu, kau adalah Jung Jaejoong – istriku.." dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho menarik Jeje dari dekapan tubuh Changmin.

"Kalau kau mendekat, akan kupatahkan lehernya.." ancam Yunho dan otot-otot Changmin yang tadinya mengeras – siap bertempur – menjadi mengendur. Ia takut jika namja gila ini menyakiti Jeje, istrinya.

"Hiks Hiks. Lepaskan aku.." Jaje mulai menangis – takut namja yang tak dikenalnya menyakitinya. Semua mata orang yang ada ditaman itu mulai tertuju pada adegan dimana Yunho menarik paksa Jeje yang tengah berteriak minta tolong. Beberapa namja paruh baya mendekati Yunho – bermaksud menolong Jeje.

"Ahjussi, lebih baik lepaskan dia.." ucap salah satu namja.

"Dia itu istriku! Urusi urusanmu sendiri!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku tak tahu kau siapa, tapi aku mohon lepaskan istriku. Kau menyakitinya!" Changmin mulai mencari celah agar bisa menyelamatkan Jeje. Ia mulai mengirim pesan kepada temannya agar menolonganya.

"ARGHH.." Yunho memelintir tangan kiri Jeje dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memeluk leher Jeje dengan posesif. Semua memandang horor pada Yunho dan merasa khawatir pada Jeje.

"Beri aku jalan!" bentak Yunho lagi.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" Yunho mengigit leher Jeje hingga berdarah. Dengan refleks semua orang menyingkir dan memberi Yunho jalan. Yunho menyeret Jeje hingga ke rumahnya. Diambilnya kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja ruang tamu dan Yunho pun membawa kabur Jeje dengan mobilnya.

Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara Jeje hanya menatap nanar pria yang disampingnya. Entah Yunho ingin membawa Jeje kemana, tapi yang pasti jauh dari orang-orang yang berniat memisahkan dengan orang yang ia anggap mantan istrinya – Kim Jaejoong. Jeje hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Perasaan sakit hati dan juga dendam kini mengahantui pikiran dan hatinya.

"Belum puas membuatku menangis tiap malam?" ucap Jeje dengan nada dingin. Yunho yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Jeje membicara padahal sejak sejam yang lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka, yunho membanting stir dan menginjak pedal rem secara tiba-tiba dan membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi hampir menabrak pohon besar didepannya.

"Arghhh..hosh hosh.." teriak Jeje – refleks. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang masih shock dengan tindakan bodoh Yunho – mengatur nafas.

"DAN SEKARANG KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KU?" hardik Jeje – menatap Yunho dengan geram sementara yang ditatap hanya terpaku melihat Jeje.

"Boo.." lirih Yunho.

"Wae?! Kaget karena aku masih hidup?! Kau tak akan percaya kan jika mata ku kembali normal?! Cih!" sela Jeje, ya bisa dibilang Jeje sudah mengakui dirinya adalah Jaejoong.

"Mianhae hiks.." isak Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa risih dengan tindakan Yunho mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Yunho.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Heechul? Bahagia bukan? Atau sekarang kalian sudah menjadi keluarga yang bahagia?" sindir Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis. Yunho tau dirinya memang pantas dibenci Jaejoong, tapi ia telah meninggalkan Heechul, ia yakin ia hanya mencintai Jaejoong.

"Kami sudah berpisah setelah kau pergi. Aku lebih memilihmu boo. Mian aku terlambat menyadarinya.. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" sesal Yunho – Jaejoong tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan ku.." celetuk jaejoong.

_DEG_

Air mata Yunho keluar secara perlahan, hatinya merasa sakit saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan kalimat itu. ya itu lah resiko yang harus ia tanggung sekarang.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku sudah bilang bahwa kita akan bertemu dikehidupan mendatang? Jadi untuk masa ini, aku tak ingin kau ganggu! Aku sudah punya suami, dia sangat mencintai ku. Bahkan rasa cintanya melebihi rasa cintamu padaku. Namaku Shim Jeje sekarang! Bukan Kim Jaejoong ataupun Jung Jaejoong!" tutur Jaejoong dengan suara penuh penekanan. Ia tahu, ia sangat munafik dengan berkata ia tak mencintai suami pertamanya itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Changmin – namja yang merawatnya setelah ia pergi dari kehidupan Yunho, bahkan namja itu berusaha keras untuk mencari donor mata untuk Jaejoong. Lihatlah! Jaejoong bukan namja buta lagi berkat Changmin.

"Beri aku kesempatan boo. Aku mohon. Akan ku lakukan apa saja, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.." Yunho menggemgam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong – berharap Jaejoong dapat memaafkannya dan kembali padanya. Ia tak peduli meski Jaejoong telah memiliki suami lagi selain dirinya, ia hanya tak ingin merasakan kehampaan seperti ditinggal Jaejoong dulu.

"_I can't, sorry_ .." kekeh jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya tanpa dibayang-bayangi masa lalu. Ya, ia rasa sudah cukup rasa perih dan sakit yang diberikan Yunho untuknya.

_"Keep Your Hands of Your boys"_ ucap Jaejoong.

END


End file.
